Egy vágy megvalósulása
by secretwoman20
Summary: Rin lassan felcseperedett és ezt más is észreveszi. XD note: ez az első storym, amit feltöltök. írjatok nyugodtan véleményt és aszerint javítok. köszi.


_**Shessoumaru és Rin**_

**Lágy szellő söpört végig az avaron. Az erdő csendesnek tűnt egy apró zaj kivételével- a fák között egy patak csörgedezett az aranyló napsütésben. Egyedül itt hatolt át a napsugár a sűrű lombkoronákkal övezett kis tisztáson.**

**A patak partján egy fiatal lány állt. A víz tükrén csillogóan játszó fényt figyelte meredten. Látszott, hogy teljesen a gondolataiba mélyedt. Egy férfire gondolt, akit régóta szeretett már- az eszét se tudta mióta. Emlékezett rá, hogy kiskorában elvesztette a családját egy vérszomjas farkas horda miatt. Menekülnie kellett, miközben rátalált egy súlyosan sérült emberre. Addig ápolta és hordta neki az élelmet, amíg fel nem gyógyult sérüléséből. Ezután magához vette őt hálából - bár sose mutatta ki - és együtt járták tovább kalandos útjukat.**

**Miközben töprengett egy hangot sodort felé a szél. Összerezzent tőle- mintha egy ág reccsenését hallotta volna. Körülhordozta tekintetét a tisztást körülvevő fákon, de a homály miatt nem látott semmit. Elkezdte hát levetni ruháit, hogy megmártózhasson a hűs folyam kristálytiszta vizében.**

**A fák árnyékában valaki sétált a nyílt fény felé. Fensőbbséges nyugalom és erő sugárzott belőle. Hófehér bundája eleganciát kölcsönzött neki, ahogy hanyagul követte sietős lépteit. A tisztás felé indult, ahol nem sokkal azelőtt egy ébenfekete hajzuhatagot látott eltűnni- jól ismerte a gazdáját. Tíz éve volt ugyanis, amikor megsérült a jobb karja és egy mosolygós kislány odaadóan ápolta. Neki köszönhette az életét. Miután megtudta, hogy a kislány árva lett a farkasok jóvoltából- megesküdött rá magában, hogy bosszút áll rajtuk. Ezt az ígéretét be is váltotta- bár az a Koga nevű vezérük kicsúszott a karmai közül. **

**Túlságosan elmerült a gondolataiban, így óvatlan lett. Letörte a legközelebbi bokor ágát. Attól félt a kiszemelt célpontja észreveszi, de csak körbenézett és folytatta ténykedését. Szerencsére nem látta meg, így óvatosan a tisztás pereméig húzódott. **

**Nagyon mélyen tudta, hogy megszerette a lányt csak nem tudta kimutatni. Kezdte felismerni, hogy rideg álcája,- ami mögé mindig is bújt- kezd szertefoszlani. Úgy döntött hát, hogy nem vár tovább- tettre váltja vonzalmát. Látta, ahogy Rin levetette ruháit. Előbukkantak alaposan kigömbölyödött mellei, formás feneke és hosszú combjai. Most látta először meztelenülőt, már alig tudta visszafogni magát. A lány lassan beleereszkedett a lustán hömpölygő patakba. A napfény szikrákat verve tükröződött körülötte a vízen. Vidáman csapkodni kezdte a vizet, élvezte annak minden érintését. Ahogy ugrált benne, selymes bőrén megcsillantak a vízcseppek. Majd felállt és kijött a vízből. Neki háttal öltözködni kezdett. Itt volt hát a pillanat a cselekvésre- Shessoumaru kilépett rejtekéből és a lány mögé osont. Olyan halk volt a lépte, hogy még a neszét se lehetett meghallani. Rin se vett észre mindebből semmit sem. A férfi végigsimított a lány puha arcán és nyakán.**

**Rin miután körbenézett és nem látott senkit, elkezdett levetkőzni. Csupasz lábát csiklandozta a hideg víz érintése, ahogy belelépett a patak vizébe. Nagyon élvezte a vizet- mindig is szeretett fröcskölni vele, lubickolni benne. Miután felkötötte ébenfekete haját, beleereszkedett a vízbe. Kezével vidáman csapkodta a vizet- a testén úgy, csillogtak a cseppek a verőfényben, mint egy-egy gyémánt. A móka végén fel akart öltözni. Még csak a gondolatáig jutott ez el, mikor megrezzent. Egy erős férfikéz simított végig érzékien az arcán és a nyakán.**

**Lassan megfordult és abban reménykedett, hogy legféltettebb gondolatai válnak valóra. Várakozását siker koronázta. Mélyen belenézett a férfi szemébe, miközben végigsimított annak ezüstszőke haján. **

**Régóta érzek irántad többet, mint ragaszkodást. Szeretlek téged Rin.**

**Rin könnyes szemmel válaszolta:**

**- Nem is tudod, hogy mióta várok erre a pillanatra. Kicsi korom óta többet éreztem irántad puszta szeretetnél és tiszteletnél. Nemrég tudatosult bennem, hogy én is szeretlek téged.**

**Több szót nem is fecséreltek. Shessoumaru levette válláról szőrmebundáját, és a balzsamos fűre terítette. Vágyott már rá, hogy Rin cseresznyepiros ajkait ízlelhesse, így forró csókban egyesültek. Nyelveik vad táncot lejtettek egymás körül. Közben kezeit a lány törékeny derekára csúsztatva a hevenyészett ágyra fektette őt. **

**Végigsimított a domborulatain - a vállán, a mellein, a hasán és a combjain. Szép, hosszú lábak voltak ezek, melyek simogatása felért egy isteni kinyilatkoztatással. Rin élvezte a férfi minden érintését a bőrén, kirázta a hideg a gyengéd ujjmozdulatoktól. Majd apró csókokkal pásztázta a testét. Megcsókolta a nyakát, majd a vállát, végig a hasát és mindkét combját. Főleg a belső combot, amitől egyre csak fokozódott a gyönyör a lányban. Beleremegett minden egyes finom ajakérintésbe. Ismeretlen, mégis izgató élmény volt ez számára. **

**Kezével lassan masszírozta a melleket előcsalva azok mellbimbóit. Nyelvével óvatosan körözött rajtuk, majd szopni kezdte őket. Felváltva nyalta és szopta őket, amíg mindkettő tűzben nem égett. A bimbók olyan kemények lettek, hogy minden érintésre megrezzentek. A férfi érezte, hogy beletúrnak dús, ezüstös hajába. Olyan selymes volt- csak úgy siklottak benne a kezek.**

**Rin felült és segített kibújni a férfinak a kimonójából. Kezével végigsimított a kidolgozott felkaron, végigcirógatott a kockás felsőtesten. Megcsillantak az apró vízcseppek a férfi testén is jelezve, hogy már nem sokáig tudja visszatartani magát.  
Tapasztalatlan volt ugyan mégis ösztönösen ráérzett, hogyan tud örömöt szerezni kedvesének. Végigcsókolgatta a férfi hasának összes izmát egészen a lágyékáig. Itt egy villanásnyi pír jelezte arcán az elbizonytalanodást, ami tapasztalatlanságából fakadt. Belenézett a férfi szemébe, aki hamiskásan bíztatva mosolygott rá. Megfogta a hímvesszőt és nyelvével érzékien elkezdett körözni a makkon, szabad kezével a golyókat dörzsölte. Felnyalt a tövétől a hegyéig- az ekkor már kőkemény péniszt végül a szájába vette, és szopni kezdte, miközben kezével ritmusosan izgatta. Egészen a torkáig ért- mindketten élvezték a keletkezett vákuumot, ahogy a lány feje fel-le járt rajta. Egyre hevesebb iramot diktálva elérte, hogy szerelme egy hangos hörgés közepette elélvezzen. **

**Most Shessoumarun volt a gyönyörszerzés sora. Maga elé húzta a lányt és széttárta combjait. Először végigsimított a comb belső felén, majd rátért a szűz liliomára is. Dörzsölni kezdte a felső szeméremajkakat, majd a kicsiket is. Széthúzta őket, majd segítségül hívta Rin kezeit - mivel neki csak egy lévén- nem boldogult rendesen. Ujjával dörzsölni kezdte a csiklóját, ami kezdetben rendkívül érzékeny volt. Egyre keményedett, mikor rátért a csikló körüli záróizmok masszírozására is. Nyelvével belenyalt a kéjtől csillogó édenbe, halk nyögéseket csalva ki párjából. Majd szopni kezdte a kemény csiklót, mire Rin forrónak érezte a testét és a melleit. Egy ismeretlen érzés kezdte a hatalmába keríteni, aminek nem tudott parancsolni. Hírtelen elakadt a lélegzete és remegés lett rajta úrrá. Annyira jó volt, hogy rögtön csókkal jutalmazta érte a férfit. Ez volt élete első orgazmusa.**

**Ez semmi sem volt ahhoz képest, ami ezután jött. A férfi nyalni kezdte a hüvelyének bejáratát, majd hírtelen váltással- az átlagosnál nagyobb nyelvével- belenyalt a lány hüvelyébe. Ezután egyik ujjával felnyúlt neki, ameddig csak bírt és ujjazni kezdte. Miután már elég tágnak ítélte, két ujjal folytatta tovább. Ez már több mint elég volt az újabb gyönyörhöz, nedvei úgy folytak, mint a vízesés. Nem bírt már magával, érezni akarta magában a férfi minden rezdülését. Megragadta a vállait és magára húzta.**

**Felkészültél? Ezután már nem lesz visszaút! – mondta Shessoumaru.  
A válasz csak ennyi volt:**

**Igen!**

**Merev péniszét a hüvely bejáratához tette. Érzékeny orra már jelezte a vágy eltéveszthetetlen illatát. Behatolt a nedves és szűk kis lyukba. Rin felszisszent a fájdalomtól, de nem törődött vele, megcsókolta a férfit. Lassú tempóban mozgatta csípőjét. Minden mozdulat felülmúlhatatlan érzés volt, ahogy a lány hüvelyének izmai belülről szinte beszippantották péniszét. A vállaira rakta a lány lábait, hogy gyorsíthasson.  
Ritmikus zihálásuk megtörte az eddig békés tisztás csendjét.  
Kezével simogatta a lágyan ringatózó melleket, mivel szerette látni azok vidám ugrándozását. Az ő mellkasát viszont a lány cirógatta- érintése puha és érzéki volt, felüdülés a léleknek.**

**A férfi négykézlábra állította Rint és úgy hatolt be. Már olyan nedves volt, hogy a lábain is csillogott. A lány kiengedte felkötözött haját, ami a derekát söpörte. A férfi egyre nagyobb iramot diktált, Rin legnagyobb örömére. A lány egész hosszában érezte annak férfiasságát. Élvezte, hogy a fenekének csapódik a férfi lágyéka. Shessoumaru már nem bírta sokáig visszatartani magát. Érezték, hogy hamarosan itt a vég. Mindketten szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban élveztek el. A férfi pénisze lüktetve ontotta a spermáját a lány méhe felé. A forró ondó érzékien melegítette bensőjét, ami nagyon izgató volt. **

**Úgy helyezkedtek, hogy ismét tudják egymást kényeztetni. A lány újra szopni kezdte a hatalmas péniszt, ami szinte rögtön harcra kész állapotba került. Fekete haja közben a férfi lábait simogatták. A féri pedig a csiklót és a hüvelyt nyalta. Nagyon jó volt a nedvességet ízlelgetni. Rin tudni akarta milyen, ha tényleg teljes hosszában befogadja a hímvesszőt, így beleült kedvese lágyékába. Az érzés felemelő volt, ahogy a kemény kéjrúd elérte legmélyebb zugát. Egészen a méhe bejáratát súrolta az óriási hímvessző. Mozgatni kezdte a csípőjét, mire egy különös érzés járta át. Érezte, hogy minden mozdulatánál súrol egy pontot a hüvelyében, ami különösen élvezetes volt a számára. Úgy helyezkedett hát, hogy ezt a pontot minél többször érintse a férfi. Lágyéka egyre forróbb lett, erre begyorsított miközben nedvei szinte ömlöttek a férfi lágyékára. Mellei játékosan ugráltak, mire a férfi elkezdte őket kényeztetni. Felült és nyalogatni, simogatni kezdte őket. Erre Rin a lábaival átkulcsolta a férfi derekát és már jött is a forróság. Hallotta, hogy a férfinak is elakad a lélegzete és beleremegtek a kölcsönös kielégülésbe. Forró csókban egyesülve rogytak egymásra.**

**Mindkettőjükről csorgott a verejték. Zihálásuk betöltötte a tisztást élettel. Rin örömmel nyugtázta a férfi zakatoló szívverését, ahogy a fejét pihentette a mellkasán. Bekövetkezett hát, amit oly régóta várt. Egyesülhetett szerelmével, akit csodált és tisztelt.  
Nem is tudta meddig feküdtek így. A teljes kielégülés mindkettőjüket letaglózta - hallgatták a halk madárcsiripelést és a szél susogását.**

**Shessoumaru átölelte Rint – életében talán először volt igazán boldog. Érezte a lány finom illatát, a puha hajának érintését a mellkasán, bársonyos bőrének minden érintését.  
Tudta, hogy már senki sem választhatja el őket – és ezt az érzést még sokáig át akarta élni Rinnel. **


End file.
